1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weightless binary n-tuple thresholding hierarchies, and in particular, but not exclusively to weightless binary Hamming value comparators and related methods, for use, for example in weightless binary neural networks.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
There are very many applications where a large number of weightless binary inputs need to be summed and compared to a threshold value. For example in the template matcher or neural pattern correlators described in our co-pending International Patent Application Nos. PCT/GB98/03834 (U.S. Ser. No. 09/368,585); PCT/GB98/03835 (U.S. Ser. No. 09/370,892); PCT/GB98/03832 (U.S. Ser. No. 09/368,584); or PCT/GB98/03833 (U.S. Ser. No. 09/371,270), require or; provide architectures for carrying out summing and thresholding of binary weightless strings. The entire contents of the above Applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional systems are synchronous using clocked counters or registered accumulators or clock-based machine/processor technology, but these suffer from high noise, low speed and are not particularly fault tolerant.